1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining tool that includes an improved passageway supplying a cutting fluid into a cover covering the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chips are produced during processing by a machining tool, and the chips are accumulated inside a sheet-metal cover covering a machining area or surfaces of the other cover components. Accordingly, there is a need to remove the chips in order to normally and continuously use the machining tool. Here, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 5-329741(JP 5-329741 A) or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-131762 (JP 2005-131762 A) discloses a technique that rinses chips by using a cutting fluid and collects the chips to a cutting fluid supply device.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP 5-329741 A, square pipes are provided inside a machine so as to supply the cutting fluid therethrough, and hence a problem arises in that chips are accumulated in an upper surface portion of the square pipe. Further, the technique disclosed in JP 2005-131762 A solves the problem of JP 5-329741 A, but a fluid supply passageway is provided at the outside of a cover covering the machine. As a result, there are problems in which the manufacturing cost increases due to the complex structure and the appearance of the machine is degraded.